Baby S Hale
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles finds out his pregnant with Derek's child, the problem is his baby is on the hit list
1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked into Derek's loft, the wolf was sat there frowning at the lap top screen and Stiles guessed it was something to do with this dead pool that going on. He sighed as he walked over to him "Hey Derek." He said, the dark haired wolf looked up at him and smiled

"Hey, what's wrong?" He saw the look on the teen's face like something was bothering him but didn't know how to say it.

"Are we alone here? I mean no creepy creeper uncle? Or Bounty hunters?" He asked with a frown,

"Yep we're alone? What's wrong Scott said you been ill for the last couple of days?" He said as Stiles sat down next to him.

The teen rubbed his hands over each other as he bite his bottom lip before looking up at Derek as the he felt the wolf place his large warm hands on his tight "Stiles whatever it is that is bother you, you can tell me?" Stiles sat up and turned to look at him

"Alright okay… so what Scott said was right I haven't been well for a few weeks. I was Deaton's the other night for my Kitsune free check over, when I passed out as I hopped off the table. So when I came to not only did I have a thumping head Deaton had dropped a bomb shell one me." He said he stopped and looked at the table where a copy of the dead pool list was sat and Stiles pulled towards him and open it up and look at the name on the bottom that was circled and question marks around it.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered

"I'm pregnant Derek." He said, he swallowed a painful lump in his throat "And this name on the list that no one could figure out that is my baby, mine and yours." He said, almost choking as he warped his arms around himself.

After a moment of nothing the teen jumped when he felt Derek warp his arms around him and pull him onto his lap. Stiles gasped at the sudden movement and then sighed as he rested his head on Derek's shoulders as the alpha wolf rubs his back "You not mad?" Stiles whispered

"No." Derek rumbled, a smiled growing on his lips as he kept rubbing his back "Were you worried with what I might say?" Stiles leaned back and looked at him with frighten eyes

"It's just we're what fuck buddies? Our relationship had gotten better since we started this but…"

"Shhhh." Derek said, with a smile as he ran his fingers though Stiles hair "It doesn't matter to me Stiles of you want to continue bring fuck buddies as you call it or we become lovers just know I'm here for you." Derek whispered, Stiles smiled at him as he went back to resting his head on Derek's shoulder "And don't worry I will protect you and the baby from the assassins." Derek purred

"I want to know is how did someone learn of the baby, to put him or her on the list?" Stiles asked softly.

"I don't know but I won't let anything happen to our baby or you, who else is going to listen to me bitch about Scott and his hero complex." Derek said, Stiles chuckled and closed his eyes finely feeling relaxed enough to feel happy about it."

They decide to keep quiet about the baby since they learn that the hit list was being sent to humans, and the list thing Stiles need was to look at people he knew like a threat. But he wanted to tell his dad so he and Derek went to his father's offices at the station "Hey dad you got a minutes?" The Sheriff looked up from his desk that pilled sky high with folders and paper work, but he still smiled and nodded

"Always got time for you kido, what's up? You feeling better?" He asked, as Stiles walked in with Derek closed the door behind them and stood by it as if keeping guard.

"I figured out who 'Baby S Hale' is." Stiles said as he sat down on the sofa in his father's offices. John frowned and looked from his son to Derek before sitting down next to him

"Don't tell me you got Malia pregnant?" He asked, with a panic looked on his face, Stiles looked up at him and shook his head

"No no she not, as far as I know." Stiles said, he rubbed his hand though his hair and let out a shudder "It's me dad, I'm pregnant with Derek's child." He said, John looked at him with wide eyes before he looked towards Derek who was stood still and brooding

"W…What?" He asked as he stood up

"Shhh keep it down, Dad we don't know people knowing because of the list." Stiles said, he thought his dad would have a heart attack or his brain would explode

"You've been sleeping with my son?" John hissed quietly.

Derek looked to Stiles as if to say help it was the first time he was scared of the sheriff because he is pretty sure Chris has given him silver bullets. "Dad please, calm down think of your blood pressure I would like my child to be able to meet his or her grandfather." Stiles whispered, John flinched and sighed

"But Stiles he slept with you!" He whimpered to him

"I know dad I was there. Look me and Derek have been friends with benefits since he was alpha." John looked at him with wide eyes

"B…But you and Malia?" He asked his son

"She knows, I'm Hale catnip." He told him, Derek snorted and rolled his eyes as he smiled at the teen "Any way she knows about me and Derek like I know that Malia sleeps Kira and Lydia while Derek sleeps with the Miss Bounty hunter."

"And how are you the one who ends up pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping quiet about the baby was harder than Stiles thought, especially since Stiles learnt that as he is carrying a werewolf baby that he will be saying hello to his little baby in 5 months. Being friend with supernatural creatures with super hearing they soon be able to pick up the baby's heartbeat. Stiles sighed as he rubbed his eyes as he sat at the pack meeting Derek walked over to him and handed him a cup of herbal tea the teen smiled up at him. "For your stomach." Derek said, with a warm soft smile "Thank you." He smiled as he took the tea and sipped it "Perfect."

No one missed the look on Derek's face or the way their hands linger on each other as Stiles took the cup from the other alpha. Scott frowned as he tilted his head as watched the alpha wolf as he sat next to Stiles "Are you still feeling ill?" Lydia asked, her eyes softening with worry, Stiles smiled at her as he warped his fingers around the mug of pepper mint tea.

"A little." Stiles said to her "it's fine I'm better than I was." He told her, Scott turned to Malia who was seemed to be staring at Stiles stomach with a wide eyed expressing

"I can here another hear beat?" Malia said, as she looked up to Stiles.

Both Stiles and Derek looked at each other and then back at the pack, Stiles put the mug down on the table before looking at the pack. Peter was leaning again the wall with a large grin on his face that worried Stiles while "I can hear another heart beat?" Kira said, Stiles looked back at Derek as he bit his bottom lips

"I think we have been rumbled." Stiles told him,

"It's best to tell them now, you know they won't hurt you Stiles." The teen warped his arms around himself and bit his bottom lip

"Tell us what?" Scott asked, as he scooted closer to the edge of the chair

"Alright okay…don't be mad that I didn't tell you because I'm scared that someone could be listening in." He said

"No one is listening in." Peter said, Stiles saw how the other wolf looked at him and it didn't put him at easy

"Okay well, as some of you know that Derek and I are friends with benefits." The pack nodded, as Scott wrinkled up his nose, still not use to how his pack are jumping into bed with each other. "Sooo… it turns out that I am pregnant with Derek's pup." He said. Derek turned to him and smiled at Stiles called their baby a pup.

"What?" Collective gasp, Stiles went back to biting his lips as he looked at his friends.

Malia stood up first and went to hug Stiles kissing him on the cheek earning a growl from Derek "Sorry Stiles it looks like I won't be your big spoon for a while." She grinned at him, Stiles smiled up at her as he looked at the others

"Can I ask how did you get pregnant you're a male?" Liam asked, he was still new to all this but the look on the other's faces told him he is just as confused as the rest of them.

"Deaton say that that the Void maybe gone, but him being in my body might have altered me in some way, or I was always been like this and there is some kind of supernatural something in my family." He said

"But why keep it quiet?" Scott asked

"Because our baby is on the hit list." Derek said, as he placed his arm around Stiles shoulders.

"What?" Scott stood up and looked at him with wide eyes as did everyone else.

"Baby S Hale." Stiles whispered as he leaned against the alpha wolf's side, suddenly feeling very tired.

After the pack mating everyone started to leave Scott stayed a little behind to talk to Stiles about the baby. While Peter lingered waiting for the true alpha to leave "Scott don't look at me like that." He told him

"But you and Derek aren't even…"

"I know…I know my dad had already talked to me about that." He smiled at him, Scott was still trying to warp his head around it "Scott please don't make it difficult." He groaned as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm not I just can't figure it out, I'm happy for you I really am just a little put out that Derek…"

"You're unhappy I'm pregnant by Derek?" He asked, Stiles rolled his eyes at him and touched his shoulder "Just go home Scott, I will see you later." He smiled softly at him. "We need to protect my pup."

"I know."

Once Scott was gone that left Peter and it made Stiles feel uncomfortable as he looked for Derek as the blue eyed wolf walk towards him. "Well-well-well aren't you full of surprises." Peter grinned, Stiles stood still frowning at the wolf

"Peter don't creep me out." Stiles told him

"I just want to touch, the first Hale to be born since the fire." He smiled as he stood close to the teen and then pressed a hand to the slight swell that was hidden under the shirt. Stiles held his breath as Peter pushed his hand under the shirt, Stiles felt the hot hand cover his stomach. Peter closed his eyes and grinned at the slight flutter of life that was hidden "You are a remarkable Stiles, you always keep surprising me."

"Peter let go of him."


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later…

Stiles had a close call with assassin, this assassin had got a job as a teacher at the school and had figured out that 'Baby S Hale' wasn't even born yet and that Stiles was the one carrying it. The way he walked, behave and wore really baggy shirt to hide the bump told her everything she need to know. She sat behind the desk as he watched Stiles as she chewed on his pen … It would be so easy just to push down the stairs…she thought then she would have the 5000 dollars…not a lot of money but it's a the easiest job… she told herself …But they want proof of death…he thought. If Stiles fell and then gets rushed off and the baby dies she wouldn't get her proof.

So she had grabbed Stiles during school hours, he was stood alone by his jeep he had just finished talking to dad when she walked up to him and whacked him in the back of the head before pushing him into the back of the jeep. The Assassin knows she has to work quickly before she is seen by the others knowing that Stiles was friends with the alpha. She figured out that Stiles was human and she wouldn't get any more money if she killed him, she might even lose the 5000 if she did killed him. So she bundled Stiles up into his jeep and then took off never noticing that someone else has been watching Stiles that day and saw her kidnap the teen.

She took Stiles to an empty warehouse and tied him to an old desk, leaving her to pace as she debated whether or not to beaten the teen until he lost the baby or give him something that will only kill the baby or just sliced him open to take the baby out. Then drop the kid off that the hospital. Stiles woke up just as she picked up a hunter's knife making the teen thrashing about on the desk as he tried to scream though gag "I'm sorry about this kid." She said "I don't have anything to numb the pain, so just bite down." She told him as she started to press the blade to Stiles stomach.

He screamed until he saw a clawed hand creep around her throat and pull her away from Stiles. The teen sobbed in relief as he watched Peter push the dark haired assassin to the ground before stumping over to her. Stiles could hear words being throw about but none of it made sense to him as his heart beat was thumping in his ear drums. Peter brought his claws down and sliced it cross her throat and then pushed the Assassin to the ground before walking over to the teen sobbed. "Shhhh its okay Stiles." He whispered to him as he untiled him leaving the assassin bleeding to dead on the floor. The wolf had pulled the gag out Stiles mouth and saw the teen hold his stomach. Peter moved Stiles hands out the way and looked at the small cut

"I…is it bad?" Stiles whimpered

"No it's not as bad as it looks." He told him as he pressed rag to the wound and then pulled Stiles close to him letting the teen cry and hid his face in Peter's chest. As the former alpha then called Derek "Yeah your baby mama was attacked." He told the alpha wolf and it didn't take Derek long to find them.

When he got to the warehouse he found Stiles still holding on to Peter like he was a life line and the other wolf was enjoying. Which if Derek wasn't so worried about Stiles he would have gladly kicked that smug look off his uncle's face. "Stiles." Derek called out, the teen looked up from Peter and the warm cocoon that the wolf gave him through a blanket, Stiles held out his hands to him.

"Derek!" He sniffed "I'm sorry." He cried, for a moment Derek feared the worst but he checked Stiles over and he cans still hear the pup's heat beat as well as Stiles.

"You safe now that is all that matter, we will take you to see Mellissa and she patch you while Deaton will check out the pup." He hold him and he cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. He scooped Stiles up into his arms and carried him to his car before turning to Peter.

"I'm not going to ask why you were following him but I am grateful you did." He told him, Peter smiled softly at Derek and ran his fingers though Stiles hair to sooth the boy.

"You welcome and don't worry I will Stiles jeep dropped off at home." Derek nodded to him as he carried Stiles out to his car missing the look his uncle gave him.

Deaton looked up as Derek comes barging into the back offices carrying Stiles "What is going on?" The Vet asked, as Derek places Stiles on metal table but the teen wouldn't let go of Derek. The alpha wolf took Stiles hands off his shirt and held his hands and kissed him on the forehead before looking at the Vet

"Assassin took Stiles and tied to cut our pup out of him. Peter got there in time to save them both." He said, as Deaton pulled Stiles shirt up and looked at the wound, it had stopped bleed and it looked shallower which was good he thought, he grabbed cloth and wipes away blood and look at it better.

"It's clean and not deep." He looked up at Stiles who was white a sheet and still clinging to Derek as he shook. "Derek can you hear the heart beat." Deaton said, Stiles let out a panic whine making Derek held him close

"Shhhh Stiles our baby is okay, I can still hear his heart beat." He said nodding to Deaton before looking down at the red puffy eyed teen "He is okay." He smiled softly as she cupped his face and then kissed him on the lips.

"Y…You sure?" Stiles asked him

"Yeah he had a good strong heart beat." Derek smiled at him.

A while later Derek took Stiles home, he had called Melissa and asked her to come and see Stiles just to put his mind at easy. Stiles was still quiet and pale as they got though the front door. Stiles was happier when he saw his jeep parked in the drive away, thinking he now owes Peter some sort of thanks. Once inside Derek sat Stiles in the living room and warped another blanket around him before kneeling in front of him and cupped his face "Stiles." He whispered

"I'm sorry." Stiles said quietly as he felt more tears roll down his face

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told him as he scooped the boy up into his arms and sat on the sofa with him "Our baby is okay." He said as he rubbed his hands over the bump

"W…What if another assassin figures it out before we can stop this?" He asked, as he rested his head his head on Derek's shoulders breathing in his scent.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you."

"Our baby doesn't have a name Derek, it's on a list and it had no name."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek had Stiles in his lap, the teen rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. His back was hurting him and he keeps getting little pains every so often though his stomach, they were dull pains and made him wince slightly. "What about Isaac." Derek said, Stiles frowned and open his eyes looking out into his room

"I'm not naming our baby after Isaac." Stiles mumbled

"You're not naming it after him per-say I just like the name." Derek mumbled as kissed the top of Stiles head. He felt tried and wished he could sleep but with the pains he was wincing.

"How about Harry or Hermione?" Stiles mumbled, with a smile

"Not after Harry Potter characters." Derek chuckled, he then notices he was leaching pain off Stiles and he started to worry "Stiles are you okay? I am leaching quite a bit of pain from you." He asked,

"I…I think I'm in labour."

By the time the sheriff came home and open his front door he heard the sounds of a wails baby, he stood there looking up the stairs, he felt his heart stop for a moment as he heard that sound. Blinking as he saw Scott came rushing down the stairs with wide red eyes his claws outs ready to attack who ever used the door "Sheriff?" He blinked at him putting away the claws

"Do you really think an assassin would use the front door?" John said, with a frown as Scott just looked at him

"You might if you're from Assassin Creed." He told him "Ummm Stiles…Stiles went to….he had his baby." Scott said, as he looked down at his feet.

"I can hear, now let me see my son." He asked, Scott moved aside and let the sheriff run up the stairs.

John rushes up the stairs and to his son's bed room, he stood in the door away of the bed room and looked at the small new family in the room, Derek was sat on the bed next to Stiles who was holding a small pink wiggling baby in his arms. "Stiles." John whispered, Melissa stood up as she pressed her hand to his shoulder as Stiles looked up at him,

"He's okay John the birth was quick." She smiled softly "And you have a beautiful granddaughter." He looked at her with wide eyes that had tears threating to fall

"G…Granddaughter." He whispered,

"Yeah you do." She beamed at him "Me and Scott will be down stairs making tea." She told him, as she turned pushing Scott towards the stairs.

Stiles kept watching him as his father walked into bed room and towards him, Derek moved closer to the wall pulling Stiles back slightly to let the sheriff sit down. "Dad I would like you to meet Talia Claudia Stilinski." Stiles smiled John sat on the bed as Stiles passed the baby into his arms, John held little Talia and looked down at the bright warm brown eyes

"S…Stilinski? I thought it would be Hale." He said

"Well with the name on the list we thought we should change it." Stiles smiled at him and then went to bite his bottom lip

"We might change it to Hale if Stiles agrees to marry me." Derek said, both Stiles and John looked at him with the same wide eyed expression

"Marry me?" Stiles squeaked, Derek smiled at him and kissed the top of his head and then on the lips

"Yeah Stiles we may have started off as friends with benefits but you are one of the most important people in my life." He smiled, Stiles smiled back and curled up in Derek's arms.

John watched them as he held his granddaughter as she cooed up at him as she grabbed his collar of his shirt "I hate to burst your bubble boys, but Stiles you are not getting married until you finished school and turn 18." Stiles blushed at him and looked down at his baby. John smiled down at Talia who closed her eyes.

"Dad." Stiles whispered "I understand I need to wait but there is no wrong with me saying yes to Derek is there?" The wolf took Stiles hand and squeezed it slightly

"No you can say yes… just lets waiting until this madness is over." He smiled

"Thank you." Stiles smiled as she warped is arms around him before wincing "Awo."


	5. Chapter 5

Week later…

Peter looked down at the cot, there laying in purple baby grow was Talia Claudia Stilinski his great niece. She looked up at him with Stiles like eyes like she was judging him and that made him chuckle "Just like your mother." He whispered as he bent down and scoped her up. Talia started cooing at him and the wolf couldn't help but smiled down at her and let the little dark haired girl grab his finger her eyes change to a whisky amber colour "She is beautiful wolf pup." He said as he turned to face Derek who was watching him.

"That she is." He told his uncle, puffing out of his chest being a proud daddy, they were in Stiles bed room, where Derek seems to be spending most of his time protecting his family, and it had him wondering why Peter was there.

"She is going to be a little heart breaker Derek." His uncle informed him, the alpha wolf nodded and picked up a few baby grows that was laying on Stiles bed.

"I will brake anyone who dares get that close to her." He mumbled. Peter chuckled making the baby squeal at his barking laughter.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off his uncle, he knew he was good with little children it's when they start talking back to him is there the problem starts. "So do you plan on marrying Stiles?" He asked, as he made silly faces at the baby as she giggled up at him.

"Yes of course." Derek said, wondering where he was going with this as he watched in amazement at how gentle he was with her.

"Good… good… he is a keeper. Is it going to be soon?" Peter said, again Derek got a little worried as he walked up to the man

"No the Sheriff had put his foot down and said when Stiles finished with high school but maybe during college." Peter nodded

"You're planning on letting him go to college?" He asked, making the dark haired wolf frown at him and wanted to kick his arse to get him to get to the main point.

"It's in Beacon Hill's Peter it's not like he is going to England." He told him, "I want him to be happy and to do the things that make him happy, we will marry when we are good and ready." Peter nodded once again and then kissed the top of Talia's head

"When are you turning him?" He asked, as he looked up at his nephew whose face become pale as he become still.

"What?" Derek asked, as he took his daughter from Peter's arms.

The other wolf frowned at his nephew as he took the new born from his arms but stood up straight and looked at him "Derek listen to me, humans are weak. You and daughter werewolves but Stiles is human he can't heal like us, It would be in the pack's best interests if all human members were bitten."

"No I'm not biting Stiles unless he asks for it, you know that the bite could kill him! I'm not going though that pain Peter, Stiles is fine as he is!" He snarled, Talia started to whimper

"Careful nephew you don't want to make little Talia cry." He smirked as Derek rubbed his baby's back

"Peter I will make this perfectly clear to you, I will not bite Stiles unless he asks me to or if he in injured!" Derek said in a low growl as he flashed his red eyes at him.

"If you say so."

Peter knew when to leave and quickly so he left the house and started to head to this car. He had just crossed the street and stood by his car with his hand on the car door, as he watched the blue jeep pulled up and parked outside the house and Stiles kind of flinging himself out of his jeep. He went into the back seat of his jeep and pulled out a couple of bags out before walk up to the house "I will just have to add Stiles to my own plans." He said to himself as he's into his car and then drove off. Stiles stopped when he heard the sound of the car driving off down the road, he turned his head and looked behind him to see the back of Peter's car sail down the road and it made him frown as he walked into the front door.

Stiles walked inside and found Derek walking down the stairs with Talia in his arms "I just saw Peter leave." He said, Derek pulled Stiles close making the teen squeak as he was held in the wolf's arms "Derek?" He mumbled as his face was mushed against the alpha's chest.

"Peter is up to something." He growled as he let Stiles pull back and looked down at the golden whisky eyes

"Like what?" He asked, the shopping bags still in his hands

"He asked if I was going to bite you and then said being human made you weak." Stiles frowned and walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter

"Do you think that?" He asked, he knew his limitations of bring a human and sometimes he felt like he was more of a burden to the pack always getting hurt because he is human.

"No of course not Stiles." The wolf whispered as he moved up behind him and kissed his neck "I told him that it would be your choice if you wanted the bite, but I don't trust him." He told him, Stiles took Talia into his arms and breathed in her scent and sighed "Never be alone with him."

"I don't plan to."


End file.
